Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 72
Less then half an hour later, Jean, Aaron, Raphoon Razeun, Volf, and Skyeroid arrived and entered the office... Aaron) So... Jean) Follow me. In the laboratory like room... Wolfgang) Please, there has to be another way. I can't wait four years! ''' '''Professor Nintendo) *Looking at the damage done* Lucky the right fluids didn't combine for a huge explosion... Dr.Val) Right. Professor Nintendo) I'm going to have to drain all the fluids, before we can do anything. ' '''Dr.Val) Agreed, mind if I help? ' '''Professor Nintendo) I'm completely fine with your help. ( Wolfgang taps Professor Nintendo's shoulder ) Professor Nintendo) Hold on. *Bends down and lifts a piece of the broken time machine* ... Dr.Val) *Sarcasm* Nice! ''' '''Professor Nintendo) We're going to have to shield this and detonate these liquids. Dr.Val) Okay. ( Wolfgang taps on Professor Nintendo's shoulder again ) ''' '''Professor Nintendo) Hold on. ( Wolfgang grabs Professor Nintendo's jacket and pulls him up ) ' '''Val) Wolfgang, calm down! ' 'Wolfgang) *Head down a bit* Listen, you're not taking four years to get me back to my time! ' '''Professor Nintendo) It could possibly be seven years from now... Wolfgang) ... Professor Nintendo) Now can you let me go? I'm working on getting this started. ' '''Wolfgang) You're going to finish this as early as possible. ' 'Professor Nintendo) Of course, I will. ' 'Wolfgang) And I mean really soon! ' 'Professor Nintendo) I can't get it done really soon... ' 'Wolfgang) Please, I need to see my son born. It means a lot for me to see one of my children's birth. I've missed Jenna and Alexandria's...I cannot afford to miss another. ' 'Professor Nintendo) I understand, but it's not that possible. I'll try what I can, but it doesn't mean anything. Don't quote me or sue me, because I'll win the court battle. Let me go and continue my business, I'll try my best. You're just going to have to wait for sometime. ' '''Wolfgang) *Lets Professor Nintendo go* Please make it soon... Minutes later, outside the laboratory... ( Aaron writes on paper ) ' '''Jean) Huh. *Leans against Aaron* ' '''Aaron) ... ( Wolfgang walks over with Jenna ) ''' '''Jean) Hey... Wolfgang) *Doesn't sound so happy* Hi. Jean) We got Volf and Skyeroid back. ' '''Wolfgang) Okay, thanks. ' '''Jean) *Lifts her body off Aaron* They're both aruging, in the bathroom, with Razeun too. Wolfgang) Okay. Jean) So when's Nintendo, you, and everyone else going back to your time? ' '''Wolfgang) They already did. ' 'Jean) Then why's Jenna here? ' 'Wolfgang) Only five people could go back. ' 'Jean) So Jenna and you were stuck here? Jenna should have went back...Someone should have let her go. ' 'Wolfgang) She didn't want to leave without me. ' 'Jean) So...? ' 'Wolfgang) And my STUPID FATHER, HAD TO STEAL HER SPOT! ' 'Aaron) ...*Crumbles the paper and throughs it to a trashcan* ' '''( The paper ball lands into the trashcan ) Wolfgang) AND HIS FIRST TARGET WOULD PROBABLY BE SAMANTHA, SINCE I'M NOT AROUND! ''' '''Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wolfgang) AND I CANNOT GET BACK THERE FOR ANOTHER FOUR TO SEVEN YEARS! ' '''Aaron) ...*Gets another piece of paper and starts writing* ' '''Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Wolfgang) SO NOW WHAT DO I DO?! ' '''Jean) We wait and help...I'm sure we can make this sooner. ' '''Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wolfgang) HOW?! THE MACHINE IS BROKEN! ' '''Jean) I was taught well...I know what that machine ran on, how Professor Nintendo got his supplies, and how it works. After all, that machine use to be my Dad's. ' '''Jenna) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Wolfgang) ...*Slowly moves Jenna* Jean) All we really need is Volf's help. ''' '''Wolfgang) Really... Jean) Yeah... Wolfgang) ... Jean) It'll probably take two years, but's a lot better than seven. ''' '''Wolfgang) Yeah... Jean) And besides, Professor Nintendo is like a father to me. I guess I can call him my adoptive father. ''' '''Wolfgang) Okay ( Jean's phone rings ) ' '''Jean) I'll be right back...*Walks to the door, lifts the lock up, and walks out* ' '''Wolfgang) HOW THE HECK DID THAT WORK! Aaron) What work? ' '''Wolfgang) We couldn't get that door open, and Jean got it open without trying! ' 'Aaron) Huh. ' '''Wolfgang) Yeah... Aaron) Dad, I have something to give you. Wolfgang) What? ' '''Aaron) *Pulls a notepad out of his pocket* I wanted to give this to you earlier, but I had a hard time. I put many things in here, that you have to figure out. It's basically a truth or lie game...*Hands the notepad to Wolfgang* ' 'Wolfgang) Hands are full. ' 'Aaron) Okay then... *Puts the notepad on the table* ' 'Wolfgang) Thanks. ' 'Aaron) You're welcome. ' 'Wolfgang) So what were you writing? ' 'Aaron) I was just making a sign...*Turns it to Wolfgang* It says, "Dad I love you so much. If you can change the future, can you do it for me. I really would like you to be alive in my time. Your death wasn't right, I needed you, and it put me on the wrong path. However, you got me back on track, but I need you to not die, when the time comes. P.S. I want to track Mom down, in my time, can you help me? Also, you'll get back to your time soon." ' '''Wolfgang) ... Jenna) Dada! *Holds the locket, openned* ' '''Wolfgang) Yes? ' '''Jenna) *Has finger on Wolfgang, but tries her best with getting her other fingers on Samantha, Alexandria, and herself* Family. Wolfgang) Yes Jenna, very good! ''' ''Meanwhile, on a mountain's peak...'' '( ??? looks around ) ' '( A leaf blows by with fierce winds ) ' '''???) RAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRR! '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 72 (final Humagons-Times Collide episode) was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Professor Nintendo Category:Humagons: Dr. Val Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna Category:Valentin 98 Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Aaron Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria